heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart-Man
Heart-Man was one of many Robots built by Dr. Coda during the time at which he came to surface. Originally a simple medical droid, he was upgraded into a full-fledged Robot Master and he has continued to increase in power since. Physical Appearance As one might expect, Heart-Man is very human-looking. His thin, yet sturdy white armor is decorated with small red accent marks, and he wears a white nurse's cap with a red cross on the top. Off-white hair covers his head and comes down almost, but not quite into his eyes. His eyes are a slightly offsetting, but friendly dark red, and he almost always wears a smile. His arms are probably the most notable thing: his left arm is able to become what a lot of people would need for robot repairs (Saws, wire cutters, welders, etc.), and his right arm houses a basic blaster and his health-siphoning weapon, the Regen Cannon. Weapons/Abilities Heart-Man bears a fair amount of equipment in all regards. His signature weapon is the Regen Cannon, an energy-matter-converting weapon that fires pulsating red plus-signs through the air that, if they hit a target, will fly back towards Heart-Man and repair him for twice the amount of damage. When he uses the Regen Cannon, he requires a clear shot, and thus for times when he's running, he will have a standard issue Plasma Pistol that fires normal bullets at his disposal as well. In addition, Heart-Man has two melee weapons. The Circle Saw, his more famous, is exactly what it says on the tin: a circular saw attached and held in place on the end of his arm. It can be revved and swung and is intended for surgical procedures, but can bear other uses just as easily. Less famous and less used is the Welding Fist. Heating when clenched, the weapon glows red-hot and can be used for melting metal back into place for a quick repair...or giving your opponents a searing punch to the face. Heart-Man has a third melee weapon as well, though he rarely uses it for the purpose of a melee weapon—a defibrillator-like weapon called the Energy Shocker. This powerful weapon can recharge inactive Robots' batteries, and overload active Robots' batteries to short them out. Its effects on a human heart are unstudied, but presumably act like a regular defibrillator. The downside of this weapon is that it requires an Energy Tank to fuel it, and hence it is rarely used. Heart-Man also carries two additional tools with him at all times, that he does not obtain until the end of Malversation 1. A scalpel and a stitching machine, they serve no purpose beyond human operation. Heart-Man's obtained weapon is the Regen Cannon, which functions similarly to Heart-Man's weapon of the same name. The significant difference is that the copy-weapon edition of it is weaker—now, catching the returning bullet only heals for half the damage dealt as opposed to Heart-Man's twice as much.How did Personality Like a vast majority of Coda Robots, Heart-Man is characterized by his intelligence, and also has a bit of a temper. When appropriately aggravated, he takes on a dangerous, frustrated, and even a bit of a sadistic tone. However, outside of this, Heart-Man is an odd offbeat from his siblings. He is always friendly and does everything he can to help, being a Robot built for service. Of course, serving his creator always takes top priority, but once he leaves Dr. Coda's custody, he can be himself. Backstory Malversation 1 Heart-Man was built by Dr. Coda as one of 8 Robot Masters to guard Coda while he worked with Mega Man in his plot to take over the world. In the unlikely case that his allies were damaged, Heart-Man was to perform repairs of them on the spot. When Coda was finished, Heart-Man received a weapons upgrade, and was sent with the others to wreak havoc upon Monsteropolis. He took over a local hospital—the one that he would come to work in later. After the events of the first Mega Man Malversation, Heart-Man returns to Mega Man seeking forgiveness for his actions. Considering that the humanoid robot anatomy is remarkably similar to that of a human, Heart-Man traded his saws and welders for scalpels and stitches, and made the transition to a human surgeon beautifully. Malversation 2 From Shard-Man's relations with the police force, it came to Heart-Man's attention that Fire Wall's corpse was being kept at the police station. Upon learning this, he quickly gathered parts—his old memory chip from his corpse, his schematics from Dr. Light's Lab, parts from anyone he could get them from. After a few months of work, Kindle-Man was finally reconstructed...but Heart-Man found that he had a drive to create. With his family supporting him, he continued building three more Robots, keeping it completely secret from the public. One year after their arrival in Monsteropolis, the Coda Family cooperatively unveiled Heart-Man's four proud creations. Many important people and Robots alike were there, and Heart-Man was very proud of his accomplishment. They were scheduled to be activated tomorrow...but, of course, nothing went according to plan. The next day, Heart-Man awoke to find his Robots gone--stolen by a dynamic duo of Doctors. He worried that his creations would be destroyed, and quickly rushed to the Light house... ...and, not to his surprise, they were already on the case. The brothers were already suiting up, and with them, a new figure, trying to be held back by her father—Roll. Heart-Man was happy to see her using Virus, and calmly explained to Dr. Light why she should be allowed to go. After Light grudgingly agreed, he informed Roll about Virus' true potential, and how he could unlock it very quickly. After some thought, Roll eventually agreed to go through with the operation, unaware that she just set Virus' demons upon her. After the operation was over, Heart-Man saw the team off, wishing them good luck... After the battle was over, Heart-Man feared that his creations had not been handled safely, and they would all remain missing for much longer than Fire Wall's corpse had. He lamented that he had not been able to take better care of his creations—his children. One day, however, he came outside the hospital to find his four creations lying on the sidewalk, in perfect condition. Without the heart to remove the memories of the evil they'd done, he powered them on as they were, and wholeheartedly welcomed them to his family. Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many heroes) The Worst-Case Scenario (As an important villain) Trivia/External Links Trivia *When it is said that Heart-Man was originally a healing droid, that is the absolute truth. Originally, Heart-Man was nonsentient and lacked most of his humanoid appearance. Fire Wall was to be sent as the eighth Robot Master. Eventually, Dr. Coda decided better than this and upgraded the healing droid to Robot Master status, and kept Fire Wall back as a line of defense in his terminal. Origin Every evil rebellion needs eight Robot Masters by Mega Man standards, and in this day and age I was going for ideas that were not commonly done. At this time, I thought medical Robots and health-stealing Robots were not often done, and Heart-Man was the result. Later, I discovered a slew of Medic-Men and that Magic-Man (MM&B) was capable of stealing health with one of his attacks. Even though he's not the most original, Heart-Man is probably one of my favorite Robot Masters to date. External Links Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Mega Man Series Characters